Gods of Twilight
by nondescriptwriter
Summary: Bella and her half-brother Percy are in the middle of the biggest war of the century. While in Forks looking for new recruits, they run into the Cullens. See how both sides clash when they come together to defeat Kronos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched the green forestry of Forks fly by as the car raced down the long narrow road Percy and I were driving through. Today was our first day at Forks High School.

I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella or I will kick your ass. Me and my half-brother Percy Jackson are children of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. So we share the same dad, but have different moms. About seven years ago Poseidon claimed us both as his children during a game of Capture the Flag at Camp Half-Blood. A couple weeks before that we had been brought to camp after quite a few monster attacks. That was when we both learned what we were: demigods.

So right now we were in our Prius, a gift from Paul Blofis, Percy's stepdad. Our parents Renee, Sally, Paul, and Charlie all knew what we were. Though only Sally and Renee can see through the Mist. So here we were, on our way to Forks High, yet another school that we would both be kicked out of in a few months. No way were we gonna have enough time to try and scout out some half-bloods in a matter of months.

I sighed. Sometimes I wished that I was a normal kid with normal parents and a normal life. If that were the case Percy and I wouldn't have been kicked out of Meriwether College Prep. We didn't _ask _to be attacked by those Laistrygonians. This wasn't the life I would've chosen for myself. If I had the choice I would've picked something more stable. A life where you don't always have to watch your back so that you don't get maimed by some hellhound. There were upsides to being a demigod, no doubt about that. The cool weapons, knowing that your dad is a GOD (awesome confidence booster, by the way.), the thrill of adventure… But that thrill usually wore off as soon as you saw someone killed. Then you knew it wasn't all fun and games.

I looked at Percy and saw that he was deep in thought, too. Unlike myself, Percy _loved _being a demigod. He knew the risks, and I think that's why he liked it so much. Together, we were a pair. Percy decided when to take a risk, and I was the one who told him whether or not his ideas were insane. We've saved each others' asses so many times, we were closer than blood siblings. We were kinda famous in Olympus. The two children of Poseidon born after the oath. The same two children who would decide the fate of Olympus.

Percy parked the car and threw up his hood. I put on my sunglasses. I hated people staring at me. We grabbed our bags and stepped out o f the car. We ignored the stares and briskly walked into the building. Our first class was trig. Luckily, Charlie, the police chief of Forks, had pulled some strings so that Percy and I had the same schedule. We told him that we had to be in the same classes in case a monster attacked, but really we just didn't want to face Forks High alone. The morning passed by monotonously with questions like 'Where are you from?' and 'How are you liking Forks so far?'

English class was HELL. Well, more like Hades' domain, I guess. It was nearly impossible to read. The English teacher must've read our transcripts and our records, because he sat us right in the front. I could distinctly hear him muttering something about 'troublemakers'. Even worse was that the teacher was one of the most boring men you will ever meet. He had to tell Percy to stop clicking his pen, and me to stop shaking my leg. ADHD will not get you very far with this man, I am telling you.

When the bell rang Percy and I nearly sprinted out of the classroom and into the cafeteria. We found a table for ourselves after politely declining the invitation to sit with Jessica Stanley. We sat down with just two bottles of water, mainly because I thought everything else looked like food poisoning, and Percy doesn't eat anything that isn't blue. It made me nervous, how bad a job we were doing at blending in. Percy just told me to calm down, like nothing was going to happen. I sighed. He didn't think ahead much, like I did. Throughout our whole conversation Percy kept clicking his pen, Riptide.

Then I spotted a table of five people who seemed so secluded from the rest of the student population._ Those must be the Cullens,_ I thought. Jessica had mentioned them while she was explaining the social hierarchy of Forks High. All five of them were inhumanly beautiful, and their skin was chalky pale. I exchanged a glance with Percy and nodded my head over to the Cullens. From our distance Percy and I could make out the golden color of their eyes. _Must be animal drinkers. _I thought back to when we recruited vampires to help us in the war. They explained that, unlike most vampires, their eyes weren't red, because they fed on animals. The Cullens didn't seem to be eating, just picking at their food.

"Vampire," Percy and I both whispered at the same time. The Cullens' heads all snapped up and they looked at us, seeming bug-eyed, almost.

**EPOV**

Today was just like any other day. Except for the fact that the entire school was buzzing about an addition of two students to the exceptionally small school population. From my family's table, the two students were in plain sight. The way they were sitting and how they had practically run away from Jessica Stanley told me that they were not enjoying the attention they were receiving.

"Edward, look, it's the new students!" Alice chirped.

I sighed. Trust Alice to try to befriend some humans. Suddenly the heater turned on and their smell was headed for our direction. Jasper tensed, preparing for the burn that would soon inhabit his throat. But the burn never came. I sniffed at the scent. It was unlike any other human's. It smelled a bit of ocean water, with a hint of an ancient smell. Power. Whoever these two students were, they definitely were not human. I listened for their heart beats. They were there. I tried to tune into their thoughts, but I came up empty. Blank. It was as if they weren't even in the room.

"That's odd, I can't hear their thoughts." I said aloud.

_How is that possible? _Jasper thought

_Looks like Eddie boy here may be going 'deaf'. _Emmett chortled.

"I don't know," I said, answering Jasper's question. I strained my ears, hoping that Emmett's theory wasn't the case. I could hear everyone else's thoughts, apart from the two.

"How about we just listen to their conversation?" Alice suggested, seeing how unsettled I was to not being able to hear their thoughts.

"Damn it, Percy! I can't take this! This is **insane**! I thought we were supposed to blend in, not make a scene!" The girl said. Isabella, I think, was her name. I chuckled. I suppose they _really _didn't like the attention. But underneath that chuckle I was mentally sweating bullets. That small fact unnerved me. Any other human would've loved the attention. They craved it. They would've basked in the glow. Instead, this girl was nearly having a panic attack.

"Bella, calm down. No one's gonna figure out, okay? Just lay low for a while. I swear, you panicking may even attract more monsters." He smiled faintly as he continued to click his pen and dart his eyes around the room in a paranoid way. The boy's answer sparked my curiosity. Were they hiding something that they didn't want others to know? And what was that about monsters? Monster weren't real. Of course, that was like saying _I _wasn't real.

Then the girl looked over at us. We looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl nod her head over to our table. The boy gazed intently at us, too. Normally, people looked at us in admiration of our beauty that came with being a vampire. But these two weren't just admiring. It was almost like they were _examining _us.

"Vampire," they whispered simultaneously. Our heads snapped up and we darted our wide eyes in their direction.

That was when I really saw what they looked like. The boy was tall, broad shouldered. His black hair flopped just above his sea green eyes. He had a slight tan, the opposite of the girl next to him. Her long, wavy mahogany hair framed the creamy pale skin of her face, which held doe-like eyes. The shining orbs seemed to bounce back and forth between the colors milk chocolate and sea green, as if they couldn't make up their mind.

I was bewildered. How had they figured out our secret?

_How did they that figure out? _Alice wondered, puzzled.

_I suppose we'll have to move again. _Jasper mused.

**BPOV**

I could almost feel the Cullens' eyes boring into us. "Come on, Percy, we still have to sacrifice." He got up and followed me over to the salad bar where we bought two apples. We walked outside of the building on the side of the school that faced the forest. I took out a lighter and lit a stick on fire. I threw it to the ground and waited for the fire to spread. I threw my apple in and murmured, "Poseidon." Percy did the same. I stood there, staring into the fire and inhaling the aroma of the burning apples.

**EPOV**

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I decided to follow those two strange students. They bought two apples and went out into the forest. We subtly trailed behind them. Bella took a lighter out of her pocket and started a small fire. Then she and Percy threw their apples into it and said, "Poseidon." What did that mean? Why had they bought the apples if they weren't going to eat them? Was it a sacrifice of some sort? They stared intently into the fire.

**BPOV**

We decided to turn back when all of a sudden a Minotaur came out of nowhere. I tapped my wristband **(A/N: think of the Cullen crest.)** with a trident on it. It morphed into a sword almost identical to Percy's, made of celestial bronze. Percy uncapped Riptide and ran toward the Minotaur, earning a cut in his leg when the Minotaur hit him with its horn. I summoned the water from the La Push beach and created a hurricane that I threw at the Minotaur. I had distracted it, so now it charged in my direction. I dodged out of the way, but not quick enough. The Minotaur plowed me into the wall. _Ouch. That's probably gonna bruise. I think I sprained my ankle, too. _Before it could hit me again, Percy shielded me with the water. I got back up and sprinted toward it. My sword, Tsunami, stabbed into the Minotaur's leg. The Minotaur buckled over and fell to the ground in a heap. Then it disintegrated. _Thank the gods, _I thought. _It would be Hell to have to haul that thing into a dumpster. _

We decided to make our way back to the school, so we turned around, only to be met with the wide eyes of the Cullens. _Shit. _"Uh, how much of that did you see?" I asked.

"What _are _you?" Edward nearly snarled.

I looked to Percy and my eyes told him to answer the question. "Well," he began, "I could ask you all the same thing. But I won't, because I already know." He announced matter-of-factly. "How, you ask? I'll give you a hint. We're not mortal. Well, sort of, but not really. We're half-bloods, to be exact."

"And what exactly is that?" Edward asked, taut.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek gods? Poseidon, Zeus…?" I listed. "Well sometimes they come down to Earth from Olympus, and have children with mortals. The offspring of said mortal and god are called half-bloods. Or demigods. Put simply, Percy and I are half human, half god."

The Cullens stared at us, slack jawed. "But that can't be. Zeus and Poseidon aren't real. They're myths." The blonde girl argued. I raised my eyebrows. "Watch what you say," I told them. "Names have power." And to prove my point, Zeus conveniently sent a lightning bolt down to the ground a mere two inches from Rosalie. _Wish you had singed her eyebrows off, Zeus. _

"Thank you, Zeus," Percy murmured, looking up at the sky.

Then I noticed that my ankle was swelling and Percy's leg was still bleeding a river of blood. Gold blood. The Cullens suddenly had the _brilliant_ idea that Percy and I might've been hurt by the Minotaur. They looked down and gasped at our injuries. "Here, let me help you up. I can take you both back to Carlisle. He can get you some ice, and he can stitch up Percy's leg." Edward offered.

"No, we don't need that, thank you very much." I answered.

"But you're both injured. Just let me take you both to a doctor." He insisted.

"And what, tell them we were _attacked_ by a monster? No thank you. We can take care of ourselves." I said through clenched teeth.

I crawled to a puddle of water and stuck my hand in it. The water inched its way up my arm, down my back, and then my legs. My cuts and bruises from the fight disappeared along with the water. Then I got up and limped over to Percy. I uncapped my water bottle and poured it on his leg. The wound stopped bleeding, but it was still an open cut. I dug out some ambrosia and handed one to Percy. I ate the other one, and the swelling in my ankle disappeared. He thanked me, and then stuck it in his mouth. The cut became a scar, and the he too got back up. "See? We're fine," I spat into Edward's awed face.

"How did you do that?" The big, burly one inquired.

"The water thing? We're the children of Poseidon. And the ambrosia, the stuff we just ate, is gods' food that heals demigods." Percy answered.

"Any more questions?" I asked breezily.

"Yes, why are you both here?"

Percy and I both looked at each other and smirked. I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to smother some snickers threatening to come out. "We were kicked out of our last school, because it was being attacked and we were trying to protect everyone, but to the mortals it looked like _we_ were attacking the students."

"Don't forget, Bella. We're also here to scout out some demigods for the upcoming war." Percy added.

"Oh yeah. The war. How could I forget?" I said pensively. "And here I thought we could go one day at school without being attacked by a monster. Ha. Silly me."

"How about you both come to our house? Then we can talk more about this." Edward suggested.

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go, Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I looked in my rear-view mirror to see that Percy and Bella were still following us down the long, narrow driveway. I thought about what they had told us. Could they really be half god? That _would _explain the scent. But gods didn't exist, _did _they?

_I still don't believe it, _Rosalie internally scoffed.

_Whoa, I wonder where I could get one of those swords, _Emmett thought.

As I pulled into the driveway, I could hear the distinct shuffling coming from the back seats of the car. Rosalie and Alice were grabbing their umbrellas, as they didn't want their hair to be ruined by the heavy rain that had started sometime on the way home.

_Oh dear, _Alice thought. In her peripheral vision she noticed that Percy and Bella had no umbrellas in their car. "Wait!" she yelled out the window. "I have an umbrella for you!" Before she could run over and give them one, they stepped out of the car and began walking toward us. Were they mad? They could get sick from just walking in the rain. "Hey! You can get sick from walking in the rain!" Alice continued to try and give them an umbrella. But by the time all five of us got out, they had already stopped at the car. They stood before us, looking _dry. _It was like the water wasn't even touching them. It was, but they didn't get wet. They noticed our awed expressions.

"You didn't really think that Poseidon's kids would get wet in the measly rain, did you?" They laughed.

"But if you insist," Percy said. They both put up their hoods.

"Well, our house is this way, so if you would please follow us." I told them. We began walking up the pathway and we opened the door to our house. We offered them a chair but they declined, saying that they preferred to stand.

"Esme! Carlisle! Family meeting! NOW!" Alice screeched.

Esme and Carlisle sprinted down the stairs and stopped at Alice. Carlisle smoothed his hair and asked, "Alice, what could possibly be so important that you deem it necessary to yell our names this loudly?"

"We would hear it if you whispered, dear." Esme reminded Alice.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it'd be at least mildly important if two students guessed your secret the first time they saw you." I could hear Esme and Carlisle gasp. Oh, Alice. There was no beating around the bush with her.

"These two who claim to be half _god_," Rosalie sneered, "guessed our secret."

"It _wasn't _a guess." Percy clarified. "We've met vampires before, so no need to worry your pretty little selves."

_They've met vampires before? How come the Volturi hasn't come after them? _Carlisle marveled.

"And we don't _claim_ to be demigods, we _are,_" Percy continued.

" And we would appreciate it if you didn't insult us by doubting our lineage," Bella muttered, though all of us could hear it.

"Well Esme and I aren't exactly filled in on what's going on. So could you please start from the beginning?" Carlisle requested.

They sighed. "Fine. But you all need to shut up and listen." As Percy said that there were growls from around the room. "I don't want to waste any more breath then I will, because you're going to call us liars anyway. So you know the Greek gods and goddesses?"

Carlisle and Esme nodded. "Like Zeus and Hades."

"Yeah. So in the ancient Greek myths, gods would come down to Earth and fall in love with mortals, and then they would have kids with them." Percy paused.

"What makes you think they've stopped?" Bella asked.

There was dead silence in the room, except for the muffled beat of their hearts.

"So how exactly are the two related?" Carlisle asked, curious.

"Well, with Perce, Poseidon fell in love with his mom Sally, so they shagged, and with me… Well, let's just say Poseidon had one too many drinks. Ha." Bella said disdainfully.

The whole time they were in the house they kept tapping their feet and drumming their fingers on the table. Their eyes bounced around the room, never staying in the same place. Never standing still. "Why are you doing that? Can you not stand still?" Rosalie rudely asked. "And why do your eyes keep moving? It's rude to not look people in the eye when you're speaking to them."

"All half-bloods have ADHD. Those are our natural battle reflexes. They keep us alive in a fight," Bella calmly answered.

_Interesting, _Carlisle thought. I could almost see the gears moving in his head. New information always excited him.

"Our eyes always move because we always have to be on the lookout for monsters. Never know when one might attack. Just like at lunch time. Do you have anything to say on that matter as well?" She challenged, glaring at Rosalie.

Rosalie meekly shook her head 'no'.

"So why are you always being kicked out of schools?" I asked.

"Since we're children of one of the Big Three, our half-blood scent is stronger than most demigods. So monsters are always after us. And we're always blamed for the destruction caused by the monsters. Because to mortal eyes, we're the ones attacking the school."

"Why are monsters always after you?"

"Because we're not supposed to be alive."

Esme gasped. "Why?"

I noticed they were reluctant to answer this question.

Bella took a deep breath and continued. "Because years ago, before we were born, a dreadful prophecy was made. It said that two children of the Big Three would decide the fate of Olympus when they turn eighteen. And if they bring it down, then the Western Civilization will be over as we know it. So Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swore on the River of Styx not to sire anymore half-bloods. And um, that didn't really work out so well for Poseidon. 'Cause here we are. It's almost a crime for us to have been born. There are a lot of gods and goddesses who would like to see us dead just to avoid the prophecy."

"What's the prophecy?"

"Two children of the eldest gods  
Shall reach eighteen against all odds  
And see the city in endless sleep  
A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days,  
Olympus to preserve or raze."

"That's terrible!" Esme cried.

"Which brings us back to the reason why we're in Forks. For one thing, they pretty much ran out of schools that would take us, back in New York. And another, we're here to find some demigods for the upcoming war."

"What war?"

"Well, if you remembered the prophecy, it said that when we turn eighteen it's possible for Olympus to go down. Kronos is getting stronger. He's going to take this as his chance to take over. As soon as his body is finished, he'll be unstoppable. He will literally wipe out the entire world. And he has titans, minor gods, and traitor half-bloods on his side, with the promise of power if they fight for him. In about two weeks, Earth will become a battleground. We need as much help as we can get. So that's why we're trying to recruit some demigods. If there are any, we need to take them back to camp immediately so they can begin training."

"How do we know you're not lying? That this isn't all just some joke?" Emmett suspiciously asked, rubbing his chin.

"I'm letting you all know that we are definitely not lying. This isn't like a video game where you lose and start over. This is _real._ You don't know the things we've seen, done, or lost. We've seen demigods sacrifice their lives for their friends. We've seen children as young as ten fighting against a hellhound, and losing. Being torn apart limb by limb while they scream in agony, praying to the gods that they will let them die instead of enduring the Hell they are going through. Does it look like we would lie about any of that?" Their faces looked pained and their eyes were glistening.

_These poor children! They've gone through so much. _Came from Esme's head.

_This is crazy. It's like the Civil War all over again. _Jasper thought.

_Children as young as ten? They're just children, for God's sake! _Rosalie cried in her head.

"What about the fire you made during lunch?" Emmett asked.

"Well, you see, we're both lucky to have even lived this long. Most demigods don't make it this far. And us being the children of Poseidon makes our chances of survival even smaller. So at every meal, we put the best part of our food into a fire as a sacrifice to thank our father for watching over us."

"That's so sweet!" Alice chirped. "So are there a lot of demigods in the world?"

"Well, most children of the Greek gods don't even realize that they're demigods. In fact, some of you here may very well be a child of one of the gods. Like Jasper might be a son of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," Bella explained.

_I _do_ recall not having a mother in my human days._ Jasper mused.

"How do you know about my war days?" he asked her.

"We have our sources," Percy answered cryptically.

_Hmm, I see. _

"Athena is also the goddess of architecture."

"Ha, that's real funny. Jasper _does _spend a lot of his time making those extremely detailed Civil War scale models," Emmett chortled.

All of a sudden an owl appeared and began circling above Jasper's head. There was a bright flash of light that we all turned our heads away from. When we looked back a beautiful woman stood before us.

"Lady Athena." Percy and Bella said, bowing respectfully.

"Rise, young heroes," she acknowledged them. "I believe I have waited long enough to claim my son." She turned to Jasper. "Hello, Jasper. You haven't changed all these years." She studied his appearance. "Hmm, I see that you lost your gray eyes in the transformation, but you still have the signature blonde hair that all my children inherit."

"Mother," Jasper murmured, looking stunned.

"Yes. I apologize for never visiting throughout your entire life, but gods are banned from having physical contact with their children. This is just an exception."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What, a mother can't visit her own son after more than one hundred years? But joking aside, I am here to tell you that you must help in the war. It is your destiny. The gods are already struggling against Typhon. These two," she gestured to Bella and Percy, "will be leading the demigods into battle. I wish you good luck."

Another bright flash and the goddess was gone.

"Well, I guess we found the demigod we were looking for." Percy said. "Since you're a vampire, I'm pretty sure you won't need too much training. We'll just need to get you a weapon and some armor. Vampire or not, you can still be hurt by celestial bronze." He took out his pen and uncapped it. It morphed into a large sword. "This is Riptide. Poseidon gave it to me. It was used by Hercules, too. It's made of celestial bronze, so it only works on magical creatures and those who aren't mortal. Well, now that we've found you, I think it's time to head back to New York. We have to get you to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron will help you from there. And before you all ask, yes, Chiron is real. He is not dead. He is alive and well, and he still trains heroes to this very day." He explained.

"I'll go book the plane tickets." Alice volunteered.

"Wait, you're all coming?" Percy asked.

"Of course! You need all the help you can get. And if Jasper's going to be there, so will I. We are a family, and we stick together." Alice declared.

"Oh, all right. Well you guys can take a plane, but Perce and I are driving. We don't wanna take our chances." Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well um, the sky is Zeus' domain, and let's just say we're not on the best terms with him. So we'd rather live to be eighteen instead of dying on the way to Camp Half-Blood. And so that being said, we're terrified of flying." Bella explained.

Emmett burst out laughing, as did everyone else. Who knew the gods could be so trivial?

"Well, seeing as we don't exactly know the way to the camp, I suppose we'll just follow you in our cars as well," I decided. My family nodded in agreement.

"Okay, and I'm just telling you guys that, now that you know what we are, there will be more monsters coming after us. So follow at your own risk. Oh, and here, Jasper," Bella said, handing him a brochure. I snuck a peek at it, but I couldn't read what it said. It was in a different language. How did she expect Jasper to read it? "This is a brochure type of thing that all new demigods receive. It's written in ancient Greek, so nosey people won't be able to read it," she told him, sparing me a glace. "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to read it, though. Your brain was hardwired for reading ancient Greek. As a vampire, I don't think you have dyslexia anymore, but you'll still be able to read this. Well," she said, clapping her hands together. "Let's get this show on the road."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. And frankly, I have no excuse. But I apologize. I'd also like to thank those whose reviews encouraged me to continue writing.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight or Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I looked at the side view mirror and saw the Cullens' silver Volvo and black Mercedes trailing diligently behind us. I sighed. I had better not regret allowing them to come. It wasn't that I didn't like them- well okay, I wasn't so hot about Rosalie- I just hoped that they wouldn't do anything stupid. Percy, me, and everyone at Camp Half-Blood had no time for nonsense. We had a lot riding on this. If anything happened on this two day drive to New York, it'd be like Hades was signing my death certificate two weeks early. I would've laughed at how much I was worrying right now, but other things were on my mind.

About six hours later, we all stopped at a gas station so that Percy and I could take a break. Funny how, as invincible as we may seem, even _we _have to go to the bathroom. Though why Percy chose this spot to take a piss I will never know. This stop seemed like a place where truckers spent their nights. The owner probably prided himself on how many rats he had living here.

When I walked out of the convenience store carrying a bottle of water, I jogged over to the Cullens' car and leaned into the windowless door and came face to face with Jasper. He was sorting through the brochures I gave him, his eye brows furrowed in concentration. I smiled. That must've been how I looked when I first found out what I was. Ah, memories.

"So, have you read through all of it?" I asked jokingly, for it had been six hours already.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Yes, but it's still all so overwhelming discovering that my mother who I have never known is Athena. You know, I always admired her the most out of all the Olympian gods."

"Hey Bella, does Jazz get any super cool powers like you?"

I laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure that whole empathy thing he's got going on is enough for him. Though some Athena kids have some kind of weird intuition thing. Don't ask me. Maybe when we get to camp you can ask Annabeth."

Jasper frowned. "What about my siblings?" He asked, gesturing to Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. "I'm different from them."

Hm, that was true. I've never heard of a demigod turning into a vampire. Would that make him half god, half vampire?

"Don't worry, Jasper. You're still a full vamp. You've just got some god blood inside you somewhere. So I guess you're stuck with me and the rest of our crazy family." I laughed.

"Crazy? How?" Jasper asked, looking up from the papers.

"I don't know, I guess you could just say that we're not your average white picket fence family, eh? Family reunions are insane. Rule one of being a demigod. Try not to piss off Zeus. The only one who can get away with that is Thalia. He's pretty dramatic, so if you do anything to anger him, be ready to say good bye to that pretty head of hair of yours, Curly."

Emmett began howling with laughter. "C-curly! She called you Curly!" He managed to choke out. After his guffaws died down he took a deep breath. "Whew. I needed that. Six hours is just too long."

Jasper stared at him. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Need I remind you, Emmett, you have a head full of curly hair, just as myself."

The childlike grin on Emmett's face fell within a second. I chuckled.

* * *

After our little break we were back on the road. It was about one o'clock in the morning now, so the cops were off the road. Percy drove like a maniac through the highway, trying to get to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. Oh, how convenient shadow traveling would be at this moment. Crazy, how when I actually need or want Nico around, he's not here. Life sucks. The fates must hate me.

About two days later, we were approaching the strawberry fields that hid my true home. I braced myself for the events that would soon take place. Percy slammed on the breaks and killed the engine. We threw the doors open and swiftly walked to the Cullens' car. I saw them sat in their cars, not moving. They must be wondering why we stopped. I tapped on the window fervently. "Get out, already! Let's move!"

The Cullens did as I said and got out of their car. Rosalie glared at me, not even trying to keep the look of contempt off her face. "You don't have to be so rude. Why are we stopping in the middle of nowhere, anyway? Need another bathroom break?" she sneered.

I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth. I was about to tap my wrist, but Percy stepped in before it would get messy. Though I'd like to say it'd be a pretty even match between Rosalie and I, I'm not positive. "Hey, hey, ladies, let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"_Yeah_, Rosalie," I chimed in, giving her a look. "And to answer your question, we're here." I gestured to the strawberries. "Through that field is Camp Half-Blood. We try to keep it isolated."

"Well, you're doing pretty darn well," Emmett murmured.

I smiled. It was always good to hear that our efforts were appreciated. "Well, let's get moving."

The Cullens fell out of their trance and began a slow saunter. Percy clapped his hands and barked, "Come on, let's hustle! We haven't got all day!"

The Cullens sped up and began a steady pace behind us. I walked with long strides through the field, occasionally hopping over one of the strawberry patches.

About one hundred feet ahead I saw Half-Blood Hill. Chiron was standing at the entrance, waiting for us.

"Chiron, we're here!" Percy called.

We approached him and stopped in front of him. "We've found a new demigod," I explained. "His name is Jasper Whitlock, son of Athena."

Chiron's kind eyes darted to Jasper and he put one hand on his shoulder. "Welcome, son. As Isabella and Perseus have probably mentioned, my name is Chiron."

Jasper looked like he was trying to keep the bewildered look off his face. "Y-you're…you're a centaur!" he stuttered.

Chiron's eyes had a glint of amusement in them and he chuckled. "Yes, that's what they all say."

Jasper didn't even try to keep the stunned look off his face now. He paced around, hands behind his back. "I don't believe this. Vampires, werewolves, _centaurs, _what's next? Dragons?"

"Actually, yes," Percy added. "How do you think Zoë Nightshade was killed?" he asked mournfully.

"Who was Zoë Nightshade?" Esme asked gently.

The air was thick with tension. Neither Percy nor I wanted to talk about it. After a moment of silence, I took a breath, and began to speak. "Zoë Nightshade was Artemis' second-in-command. She was the leader of the Huntresses of Artemis. She died in battle, the only way for a huntress to die. Ultimately, a combination of her father's attacks and a dragon's poison killed her."

Esme gasped, and her eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

I looked away. I had never dealt with pity very well, and I knew that that's how Esme was feeling for us at the moment.

Chiron broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Well, as I was saying, my name is Chiron. I have been training young heroes for hundreds of years. Jasper, since we have identified your godly parent, I think it would be prudent for you to go introduce yourself to your new siblings. Percy, would you mind taking him to his cabin?" Chiron asked.

"Sure. Jasper," he said, motioning for him to join him.

Jasper stood, not moving a muscle. He was silent for a moment, but then began to speak. "I would be more comfortable if the rest of my family was with me. Would that be a problem?"

"No, it'll be fine. Come, Cullens."

Percy led the Cullens to the sixth cabin. "This is Athena's Cabin. All of her children live here."

The outside was very simple with silver curtains and an owl hanging over the doorway. Percy opened the door and they followed him in. The inside had a workshop, library, and bunk beds that were pushed up against the wall. Once I took we step in, all the Athena kids' eyes flashed to us. They raised their eyebrows at the sight of Jasper standing right next to me.

Percy had once described all of them as serious looking athletic kids. And I guess that was true. Jasper was exactly like them. He seldom spoke, and had the lean body of a runner.

"Guys, this is Jasper, your new brother." I introduced Jasper to them. Their eyes darted to Jasper and they appraised him with blank stares on their faces. "Jasper, would you like to introduce yourself to them?"

He stood there for a moment, but finally he stepped forward. It seemed that he wasn't used to being the center of attention, and that it made him uncomfortable. He took a deep breath. "My name is Jasper Hale, but I was born Jasper Whitlock," he began. Before he could go on, there was an audible gasp from all the Athena kids.

"Jasper Whitlock, as in _Major_ Jasper Whitlock?" a ten-year-old boy asked with wide eyes.

He cracked a smile, and his eyes softened. "Yes," he told him.

"Whoa, you're like my idol! I mean, who else was the youngest major in all of the Civil War? You were born in 1843, and you joined the Confederate Army in 1861. But two years later, you went MIA and were presumed dead. But who knew you would end up being a vampire? And now I find out that you're my brother! I mean, who else brag being related to _the _Jasper Whitlock? Man, this is so cool!" The boy spoke animatedly, and I saw the proudest look on Jasper's face.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my cabin. You coming, Perce?"

Percy nodded and followed me out the door, along with the rest of the Cullens, including Jasper.

I ran into Chiron on the way to my cabin. "Bella, Percy, could the Cullens stay with you for the rest of the day? Their weapons are currently being made by the Hephaestus kids, so they'll have to wait. Meanwhile, you and Percy could show them around Camp Half-Blood."

I thought about it for a moment. Did I really want Rosalie to be with me _all day_? Did I need Edward patronizing me with everything I said? And lastly, with the Cullens there, how would I be able to sleep? But before I could answer, Percy agreed. "Sure, Chiron. That sounds fine." I tried sending him a _what-the-hell-are-you-thinking _look, but he didn't notice.

I sighed, trudging alongside Percy to our cabin. This would be a long day.


End file.
